Hidden Allies
by InSleepHeSangToMe
Summary: I stink at summarys, but this is about Romilda and Draco and the Dangers that befall on them when The Dark Lord makes his mark..... OneShot. DracoRomilda...Dromilda... COMPLETE


Hidden Allies

Continuation of HBP

Draco Malfoy walked brusquely down the polished marble corridor. He looked around franticly. He was late. The torches along the walls provided a dull glimmer. Finally he spied a shadow. He hurried his footsteps, he didn't want to waste any more precious time, the dark lord was expecting him back.

He stopped and checked the piece of parchment he was clutching tightly. He was in the right place, perhaps a few minutes late, but he had made it. A silhouette in black robes was slouched against the wall. A nearby owl flew from it's perch to the ground where the figure was standing.

"Malfoy"said the voice from inside the cloak.

"Romilda, it's me, I'm in a hurry, how did you know I was here?"

"Thushnelda warned me." Romilda Vane said quietly, gesturing to the small screech owl. "Malfoy I have what you want, but I can't tell you where I heardit."

"Vane, honestly, I'll see you tonight, you are attending the assembly right? He will call you." Draco looked gravely at the darkness from her hood. Gently, he removed the hood. Romilda's long sheet of black hair fell down her back. Her black lined eyes looked mournfully at Draco.

"Yes, yes he will, I'm sure, I'm scared Draco, he will kill me like he has my parents. He'll kill you too, he has power, just because you almost killed Dumble-"

A cold tear dripped down her cheek, Draco wiped it and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Romilda, we're all scared, we are. But you of all people, you were so full of life, now you're just a wisp, a shadow of the real you, please, don't worry, it will all be alright." Draco held her chin in his hand and leaned forward. Romilda placed her hand softly on his cheek.

"Draco, don't kiss me right now, I have to go. Here." She cried, and shoved a piece of parchment roughly into his hand. " I love you, but I have a lot to do, before tonight." Draco looked down.

"I s'pose I've got a lot to do as well." Draco said slowly. Romilda pecked his cheek and with a swoosh of her cloak, she disappeared. Draco was left standing in the narrow space. He smiled in spite of everything.

By the light of a dying flame, Draco tried to read the writing Romilda had given him. He copied it carefully, as it was the only thing keeping his Master from killing Harry Potter. Slowly, the fire died, and the warm room grew cold. Draco slouched in his coushined chair, wrapping a think wool blanket around him like a warm embrace.

Slowly, his eyes, heavy with exhaustion, dropped. He happily dreamed about Romilda, the way she was, her dark eyes full of life, now gaunt, her shiny black hair, now dulled and messy. He realized this was his fault. He had fed his master the location of the pureblood family, the dark lord had killed the parents, but have given Romilda a choice.

Romilda took comfort with Draco and Draco tried to be sweet and caring, to make up for his terrible mistake. While he was just being courteous, he had fallen in love with her.

Draco nodded off to sleep, the last vision in his head was the Dark Mark, hung over the Vane's quaint house, Romilda running onto the street, tripping on her skirt and sobbing hard.

"OWW" screamed Romilda Vane desperately. She looked at her arm cautiously. The Mark was bright red. It seared into her arm like a hot coal. "Stop" she screamed. As suddenly as it had come, the pain disappeared. Romilda crossed her bedroom quickly and retrieved her cloak. She stumbled over her suitcase, she had been in the process of unpacking her things into her new room, in the labyrinth The Dark Lord called his home.

The meting place was in the deepest vault of the maze, where she had to go quickly, it would be easier to apparate, but she was to curious to see who else was in a room near her.

She heard voices and she quickly left her room and slid the key into the lock carefully. Shadows danced on the stone walls. A winding staircase made itself down countless floors, each floor more death eaters were producing from their rooms.

Romilda recognized Bellatrix Lestrange immediately. She had a poisoned look. Romilda feared that she too, was wasting away in the depths of the labyrinth. Bellatrix looked up and cast a strained smile at Romilda who returned it automatically.

A warm hand fell on Romilda's shoulder. Draco was standing behind her, looking down at Bellatrix, who looked back at him with cold eyes. "Wait, I have to grab that information you gave me Romilda." He said, and dashed into a room three down from Romilda's.

When he returned, he clutched the parchment. "So this is the correct version of what you heard?" Draco asked carefully. Romilda nodded. "Where is your room?"

"Over there" She pointed to the huge wooden door with the name "Vane" in serpent like silver writing. "This one yours?" she pointed steadily to the door with the word "Malfoy" snaked across it is the same eerie writing.

"Yes, it's where my parents will stay next week when they are shipped over. I'll have to find someone to stay with." Draco rolled his eyes lazily. He had been dreading the reunion between the three Malfoy's. His father had escaped Azkaban with help from The Dark Lord and death Eaters.

"Um, you could stay with me, we could conjure up another bed. If you want." She added hastily. Seeing the brief smile that crossed Draco's face, Romilda linked arms with him and started down the long staircase that led to the heart of the labyrinth, the meeting hall.

"Romilda, come here." Bellatrix pulled Romilda away from Draco and into a small corner. Draco shrugged and said he'd be in the meeting hall, waiting. Bellatrix waited until Draco had left. "Vane, that Malfoy is bad news. His father once stole the glory from me, he's the same way."

Romilda raised her eyebrows and stated " I happen to trust Draco, Lucius was different. If you do not trust Draco, then don't. But I do." Romilda narrowed her eyes and stomped down the stairs angrily. She followed the hordes of people, all in black cloaks. One man came out of his room with the white mask they had to wear when in public.

His friend slapped him and told him that everyone had to come without masks, as they had to meet each other and be able to recognize each other. Romilda thought it sounded like a family. Each dark wizard had a pocket in the side of their cloaks for a wand. Romilda noticed that many young men were fooling around with theirs, having fake duels and burning each others hair. She recognized Hogwarts students, a Ravenclaw, and lots of Slytherins, but no more Gryffondors, like herself.

Finally, she approached a huge set of heavy double doors with serpent head handles, gleaming in the candle light. Hundreds of black cloaks swished around her, a blonde head poked out of the many black haired heads. Romilda smiled in spite of everything. Bellatrix didn't know anything about Malfoy. Romilda found Draco and stood patiently with him.

After some time, there was a loud slithering sound. Like invisible chains were pulling them, the doors started to open, slowly, the death eaters looked excited. Romilda felt sick, like a knot was forming inside her. Her throat went dry and she followed Draco in through the doors to a huge high ceiling cave. Candelabras spotted the wall and a huge chandelier hung eerily in the center of the room.

Tens of hundreds of chairs were lined up, like an auditorium, in the center of the semi circle, was a platform. Each chair had a nameplate on it. Romilda found hers and to her surprise, Draco's right beside her. They were in the second row. Draco murmured something and he disappeared momentarily. There was a mutter of confusion as the death eaters settled in. Suddenly, the candles dimmed and Romilda grasped Draco's hand tightly.

It was beginning, the end was beginning.


End file.
